By my side until the end
by WhiteWolf27093
Summary: Silvia just got enrolled to Ouran High School Host Club, but she has a secret. Can the Host Club except her with her secret, or will she get shunned? And what about when all of the Host Club graduates, will the Host Club and Silvia ever cross paths again? Characters: The Host Club, Ninjas, OC's, a little bit of Nekozawa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Silvia and her dad. Please give me reviews it's my first time writing a Fanfiction. And please don't be too harsh when you give me reviews**

By my side until the end

Chapter 1

Silvia pov

_This looks like it could be a good school. The school for me. _I think as I walk down the hallway. _It is unfortunate that in my last school I had to erase everyone's memory._

Flashback

_"__Y-you're a w-witch!" A boy yelled._

_"__No I'm a goddess." _

_Everyone nearby ran away._

End of flashback

_Hmm music room 3. _I open the door.

"Welcome." These group of boys say in unison. Then their eyes widened at me I bet it was at my silver hair and blue streaks.

"Kyoya," The tall Blonde says "who is she?"

"I believe she's the new student here."

"Well I know that! But what is her name?"

"Try asking her."

The Blonde comes over to me and kisses my hand. "Excuse me princess, but what is your name?"

I blush. _Stay calm, don't let your powers get out of hand. _"My name is Silvia." The Blonde swings me around, "Daddy's littlegirl."

"Senpi, stop scaring her." This girl wearing a boy's uniform says.

"Haruhi." The Blonde puts me down. "Sorry princess, how rude of me, I'm Tamaki. The two twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru, the one with glasses is Kyoya, Mori is the tall one and on him is Honey, and we make up the host club. So how may we assist you? I'm the princely type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous type, Kyoya's the cool, smart type, and Honey is the boy Lolita type. So whi-

"Senpi, what about me?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh yeah, this right here is Haruhi, the normal type, now which type do you like?"

"To be honest with you it was an accident that I walked in here."

"There are no accidents only inevitables." Kyoya says as he pushes up his glasses.

"I got to go." I walk out the door.

After school

My phone rings, I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Go to the damn store and get me some fucking beer!" My dad yells.

"Ok." I hang up the phone.

Store

"That will be 48 hundred yen." The cashier says. "And I'll also need some ID."

"Ok."

Home

"You're late."

"Sorry dad the line was long."

"That's no excuse. Now come with me to the basement."

"Ok." I put down the boxes of beer and follow him."

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School host club, or the Ninjas. I only own Silvia and her dad. Sorry about how short the chapters are, please forgive me. I want to thank FrozenHeartedPrincess for reviewing you gave me great ideas. And I would like to thank the people that are following it means a lot to me. I would like to get more reviews so I know if I can make the story better, and I would like to get more followers. I'm also going to try to update every night, For example this chapter is going to get posted tonight. And on the weekend I'll post a chapter in the morning.**

**Chapter 2**

_Oh crap, what happened? _I feel a pool of wetness I'm in. _Blood._ I try to get up but pain shoots through my back which causes me to lay back down. _He left the whip, but how would I use it against him, because after all he is a god so he could easily use his magic against me. My phone_. _Maybe I get service. But if I call the police where would I go? Oh well. God dammit! No service. I don't want to be a burden on the Ninjas. I have no one. _I try to move my legs and go up the basement steps, but stop at the bottom of the stairs. _Damn chains._ At some point in the night I fell asleep.

**Next day**

I wake up and hear footsteps coming down stairs. My body tenses up. "Go to school you worthless piece of junk!" My dad shouts. He unhooks me from the chains. When I get up I feel my wounds opening up again. I go upstairs and I'm struck by blinding light. I change my eye color to grey to make duller until my eyes adjust to the light. When I get to school I change my eye color back to blue. I get my stuff out of my lockers when Honey come up to me and says, "Hey Silvichan, do you want to come to the beach with us?"

"Umm… you see -

"If you don't you'll make me cry."

_Guilt, guilt, guilt, guilt_. "Ok fine."

"Yay, see you after school."

All my classes were boring and I haven't even made a friend yet. I can hear people whispering about me as I walk down the hall.

**After school**

When school got out I saw Tamaki near the doorway. "Princess." Tamaki says. "This way." I followed him.

"Tamaki." Kyoya says.

"Yes."

"Let Silvia sit in the front."

"But I wanted her to sit in the back with me so she could sit in my lap."

"Tamaki."

"Fine."

When everyone was settled in Honey gave everyone a piece of cake for the ride. The twins shared a piece and did their brotherly love bits the whole way their.

**2 hours later**

"It took long enough for us to get here." Hikaru complains.

"Your just lucky that your even here." Says Haruhi.

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to convince Kyoya not to bring you guys here because I was afraid you would scar Silvia with your brotherly love bits."

"Hikaru, Haruhi is making me sad." Kaoru whines.

"It's ok Kaoru, as long as I'm here I you'll never be sad."

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Oh brother." Haruhi mumbles under her breath.

"You're coming with us Silvia." The Twins maids said in unison.

"What?!"

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the Ninjas, or Sense Wu. I only own Silvia and her dad. I really need more then 1 review, I feel like you guys don't like my story, or I'm just paranoid.**

**Chapter 3**

"We'll help you pick out and put on a bathing suit." The two maids take my in the dressing room.

"These are our mother's latest designs!" Kaoru yells.

"How about this one?" The maids ask.

"No, I want that one."

"Now we'll help you change."

"No way, I can get dressed by myself." I kicks the maids out of the dressing room. I come out with a strapless red bathing suit with white polka dots, and is wearing a blue sweatshirt. Tamaki and the twins jaw drops.

"Are they being perverts to you Silvia?" Haruhi asks.

"When have I ever been a pervert?!" Asks Tamaki. "I understand the Twins of shadiness."

"Hey! We're not shady." The Twins say in unison.

"You really want to ask when you've been a pervert."

"Hey Silvichan! Do you want to go swimming with me?" Honey asks.

"Umm-

"Why don't you Silvia, that's why we invited." Says Kyoya as he pushes up his glasses.

_Dammit._ "Sure Honey."

"But aren't you going to take off your sweatshirt?" Honey asks. I look around and hope no one is looking at me, so I take off my sweatshirt quickly and run at lightning speed to the water and dive in and pain shoots up my back. Honey goes in after her.

**Kyoya's pov**

I sigh, "That was fast. She has unusual speed. When she ran like that I couldn't see her." An old man with a straw hat is looking at Silvia and yells,

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the Ninjas, Sense Wu, or the Falcon. I own Silvia and her dad. And my friend owns Tor who she made part of the Ninjas. And I have to give some credit to my friend for helping me with a couple parts of the story. As you may know by now Silvia is a goddess, and her dad is mean because when Silvia's mom died her dad didn't handle it well and he started drinking. When he looks at Silvia he sees his wife because Silvia looks a lot like her mom and he feels sad but mad so he whipped her. Silvia's weaknesses are Dark magic and hearing thunder. I hope this clears things up. **

**Chapter 4**

**Kyoya's pov**

"Silvia, how are you?" Then Tamaki comes and kicks the old man and the old man falls to the ground.

"Not so fast you old pervert!" Tamaki yells. Silvia sees this so she gets out of the water and puts on her sweatshirt really fast, and runs over to the old man. _But how does she have fast speed like that?_ _I will investigate her records later._

_"_That wasn't very nice Tamaki. Respect your elders." I say. The twins come over to see what all the commotion is about.

"Sense Wu, are you ok?" Silvia asks as she helps him up.

"I'm fine Silvia dear. It takes a lot more to kick my ass."

A cloaked figure comes over and asks, "What's the problem Sense?"

"Nothing my peer student, why?"

The figure sighs, "They wanted to check on you." Then five Ninjas come.

"Silvia." The white one says.

"Zane." Silvia cries and hugs him.

"Wow, I wish I had a girlfriend like Silvia." The blue one sings until the red one punches him.

"We are here to tell Silvia the surprise Jay, god."

"Now Silvia," Wu says, "Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Tor, and Jay are going to Ouran Academy with you." The Ninjas take off their hoods.

"Hi, I'm Cole, and I'm the leader, and the red one is Kai, blue is Jay, white is Zane, the one in the green is Lloyd, and the one in the cloak is Tor. Tamaki looks at them in awe.

"Now who is the pervert who wanted my Silvia to sit on their lap?!" Zane yells. The twins point to Tamaki. Tamaki turns as white as a sheet, then Zane blasts him with ice so Tamaki is trapped. "Stay away from my girl!"

Silvia's phone rings, "Hello." She goes a good distance away from everyone, but then this Falcon follows her.

**Silvia's pov**

"Silvia, where the hell are you?"

"I'm with my friends."

"I'm going to give you 100 lashes when you get home!" Then the Falcon swoops down and takes my phone and fly's it over to Zane.

"No!" I scream and run over to Zane, I feel blood seeping through my sweatshirt.

"Sorry Silvia." Tor says and she puts an Earth barrier around Zane so I can't get in.

**5 seconds later**

Zane gives me my phone back. "What did you say?"

"I said for him to fuck off."

"You shouldn't have."

"Is that a blood stain on your back?" I look down at the ground, then dad appears out of nowhere.

"You're coming with me." He grabs me by the arm.

**To be continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will never own Ouran High School Host Club, Sense Wu, or the Ninjas, as well as Tor so I think I can stop writing that. I only own Silvia, and her dad. And thank you for the reviews they helped me with improving the story. And I hope you all enjoy and keep reading my story. I'll probably update faster now.**

**Chapter 5**

"No she isn't." Zane throws an ice ball at him but he puts up a shield.

"Oh well, I guess I'll show you Silvia's little secret."

"Don't." I whisper.

"I can do what I want!" Dad slaps me across the face. I take off my sweatshirt. "Turn around."

"I don't want to."

"Now Silvia!"

"Ok." I turn around. The Host Club and Ninjas, I sense are horrified.

Tor says, "OMG."

"Nobody hurts my girl!" Zane yells, and he uses his powers. Tor and the rest of the Ninjas join in and they beat up Dad until he's dead. Zane asks, "Tor, can you heal Silvia's wounds?"

"Yeah." Tor heals my wounds.

"Why didn't you tell us Silv?" Cole asks.

"Because she didn't want us to get hurt, so she put on a smile and acted like everything was fine." Tor says.

"Poor Silvichan." Says Honey.

"So Tor… what are you." Kyoya asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers. So what are you?"

"Fine, you really want to know. I'm a Shaman. Same with the Ninjas."

"What!"

"So where are you guys sleeping tonight?" Jay asks.  
"At a hotel right over there." Replies Kyoya.

"OK. Come on guys let's put our things in our rooms."

**In hotel**

Jay is jumping up and down on his bed while Kia and Lloyd are fighting over what to watch on TV.

"Enough!" Tamaki yells. "Nobody said all of you guys were sleeping here. Just me, the Host Club, and my princess."

"Actually I should stay." Zane says.

"Why."

"Because I am her boyfriend and I don't trust you perverts."

"Kyoya do something."

"Fine. I'll make sure Tamaki doesn't do anything sudsive to her." Kyoya Says.

"I will to." Haruhi says.

"Fine. I'll trust Kyoya and Haruhi. Bye Silvia."

"Bye Zane." The Ninjas leave.

"So Kyoya, what are we going to have for dinner?" Hikaru questions.

"I'll cook Squid and we'll have that with mashed potatoes and corn. Dessert will be a surprise."

"Is there anything I can help out with?" I ask.

"No but you and everybody else can get changed for dinner."

_I wonder what the special surprise is. _"Ok." The Host Club and I get changed.

**Haruhi's pov**

"Um… Senpi."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry about how short this chapter is. This is like my shortest chapter. : [**

**Chapter 6**

**Haruhi's pov**

"What is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asks. And then his jaw drops. "M- M- M MY BABY GIRL!" Tamaki yells. He picks me up and starts swinging me around. "You're so cute in that Pink dress."

"Senpi stop it." Silvia comes out with a baby blue robe on.

"So Haruhi is a girl."

"Please don't tell anyone." I say.

"Ok." Silvia goes back into her room. The Twins and Mori come out with a black Tuxedo on while Honey and Tamaki are in a white Tuxedo.

"Dinner's ready." Kyoya calls.

"Coming." The others reply back.

**Dinner**

"Tamaki," Kyoya asks, "Where's Silvia?" Silvia enters the dining room, and is wearing a silver ballroom dress and the straps are on the sides of her shoulders.

"My princess!" Tamaki runs over to Silvia but the Twins get in front of her. "Move out of my way you shady Twins." Tamaki growls.

"No boss." Says Kaoru.

"Remember what Zane said." Hikaru says.

"So from now on we're her body guards." The Twins say in unison.

"Don't forget me and Takashi." Says Honey.

"So you're all against me."

Kyoya sighs, "Just sit down and eat."

"Fine."

"And for dessert I present chocolate lava cake."

"Yay, cake!" Honey shouts.

**After dinner**

**Kyoya's pov**

"Kyoya do you need any help putting the dishes away?" Silvia asks.

"No I've got it but thank you for the offer anyway."

"Ok." _There's something odd about her, but I don't know what. We'll just have to wait and see._

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The new characters in this chapter I came up with their names on the spot when I had school, I don't really own them their just random people.**

**Chapter 7**

**School**

**Jeremy's pov**

"Hi Tor." The girl with silver hair says.

"Hi Silvia, these rich kids have been hitting on me. I'm sick of it."

"Hey look at those two commoner girls over there." I whisper to Ayame.

"Yeah, their pretty hot for commoners. Let's ask them out but first we have to split them up."

**Tor's pov**

"You want to walk together?" Silvia shakes her head no.

"Sorry Tor I'm waiting to walk with Zane at the hallway you see the best view water fountain."

I smiled, "Ok bye." Then I walk all the way to the music room hallway until this guy approaches me.

"Hey baby." He said and walks towards me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Jeremy and I was wondering if you want to go out?"

"No."

"Oh hard to get."

"I said NO, SO FUCK OFF BITCH!" I kicked him into the lockers.

"I- I- I'm sorry." He quivered with a bloody nose.

"You should be."

**Silvia's pov**

I hum Angel of Darkness and sing to the birds as I walked down the hall, but Zane was nowhere to be seen. Then a guy comes up to me and starts to hit on me.

"Hey I'm Ayame, can you follow me to my room?"

"No."

"Fine, want to be hard to get." Ayame pushes me up against the wall and with one hand puts my arms above my head and with his other hand he strokes my hair.

"I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't compare to me though." Ayame leans in to try to kiss me when Zane came.

"I suggest you get away from my girlfriend."

"No."

"Yes." Zane freezes him and kicks him through the window.

"Silvia." Zane hugs me. The rest of the Ninjas come.

"Did we miss something?" Jay asks.

"From now on we will take turns watching Silvia." Zane announces.

"Ooo, looks like somebody's helpless."

"Shut up Jay, I can take care of myself. I am not helpless, I just don't like to hurt people unless I have to."

"Sure and I can become a fairy."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"If I win all of you Ninjas, except Tor has to wear a strapless dress with high heels for the dance tonight."

"What!" Everyone except Jay shouts.

"You're on. And if I win you have to tie you and Kai's wrist together and be like that for the entire day."

"Noooo!" Kai yells.

"You're on."

**Who do you think will win the bet? **

**To be continued…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own Silvia. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I would like to thank Fire child 1999 for your suggestions in your review, I really liked them and they would make the story more interesting. Tor is a little bit prettier then Silvia but not by much. Boys do think Silvia is harder to get when she's kind and sweet. Tamaki has a crush on Tor, Cole and Lloyd fight over her, and some unknown characters of Ouran also have a crush on Tor. But Tor is dating no one. There will be romance with Zane and Silvia later on in the story. I will add some more description on what Tor and Silvia look like. And your last request Fire child 1999 was interesting and my friend gave me permission so I will add that at some point.**

**Chapter 8**

**Later**

I walk into music room 3. Tamaki's eyes widen.

"My baby girl." Tamaki spins me around and I slap him.

"Ooo. You just got told boss." Hikaru says.

"He deserved it." Says Haruhi.

"Mommy. Why did she do that to me?"

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "She probably didn't like what you were doing to her."

"That's no excuse! She should've said something."

**Tor's pov **

The Ninjas and I are hiding in the closet spying on Silvia to see if she will lose the bet. "She's going to win that bet.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jay says as he's biting his nails. I felt a dark presence behind us and it was Nekozawa.

"Bellsenef wants to say hi." Everyone ran out of the closet.

"What the fuck Nekozawa! Don't scare us like that." I shouted.

"Oh. This looks bad." Jay says. "Umm… we wanted to show you something Silvia, we were practicing it. How did it go Lloyd?"

"When you're feeling like a douche just say this… I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth."

Kai sings, "When you're feeling like a klutz just say this… fuck it people, I can say wanna say so screw you guys. Hit it Tor! Wait are you recording this?"

"No I'm just playing a game. When you're feeling mad just say this… so what I'm still a rock star, I've got my rock moves and I don't need you."

"I'm next." Says Jay. "When you're feeling confused just say this… worship monkey, worship monkey, worship monkey, worship.

Zane sings, "When you're feeling happy just say this… life is a highway, and I'm goanna ride it all night long."

Cole sings, "When your feeling- you know what just screw it!"

I sigh. "Ok where's my yen?!"

"Well… umm, you don't get any." Jay says.

"What you tricked me!" I punch him through a window. "I'm goanna get ready for the dance and post this video on YouTube see ya."

**Silvia's pov**

"Damn Silvia won the bet." Says Kai.

"Noooo!" Shouts Cole. "Let's go guys, we have a lot of shopping we have to do."

"What do- no, you don't mean." Says Kai.

"Yes."

"HELL NO!"

"Do you want to look good Kai?"

"I already look good."

"But in a dress?"

"Fine I'll do it."

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own Silvia, I do not own Tor or anything else right now.**

**Chapter 9**

**Kai's pov**

**Store**

The Ninjas and I went to the store to get s- s- s- strapless dresses. The worst day of my fricken life. "I- I- I can't do this." Cries Cole.

"Be strong bro. Tonight we're all losing our pride." I say.

Jay joins in, "And our virginity."

"No Jay not our virginity." I respond. "Let's pick out our dresses and get out of here. I'm losing my pride.

"We should try on lots of dresses to see what looks good on us." Zane suggested.

Lloyd says, "While were here we should probably get a fitting done because I don't think they have any dresses in our size."

"That's a good idea." Says Zane. "But according to my calculations the dresses wouldn't be done in time for us to take them home."

"So for the time being let's go try on dresses and get a couple packages of strapless bras, and panties. That's an order!" Demands Cole. We all split up and go get dresses to try on.

**Jay's pov**

I looked around and saw a lot of pretty dresses but this blue one stood out to me. I tried it on and loved how the sweet heart dress hugged my chest and how the dress went up to my thighs. The bow in the back was a nice piece to it. After that I saw panties and slips for sale so I got a short slip and a package of panties. I was ready to check out.

**Lloyd's pov**

I look around, tried this purple dress on, but it made me look fat. That's when I saw this light green dress that was pretty. _On no I'm thinking like a girl. _I tried it on and it felt pretty conferrable, now I know how girls feel. The dress went down to my knees which was good, I don't want people taking pictures up my dress. I looked in the panties section and found thongs. _Why the in the world would anyone want to wear thongs. God. _I got a package of regular panties and I also looked at some slips. _I wonder what slips are for? Oh, well probably not important for me. _I went to look at strapless bras next. _Wait why do I need to get a package of strapless bras when one of the Ninjas can get them and we could share the package._ I'm smart. I check out.

**Zane's pov**

I was looking for the perfect dress I would look good in. If we're going to get embarrassed we need to look good. I was torn between a white dress and a light blue dress, that's when I saw it a light blue dress with a white bow on the side. I tried it on and I looked great. The only thing I didn't feel conferrable with is the fact that the length of the dress was half way between my knees and thighs but I got the dress anyway. I was looking at bras and underwear wondering which brand I should get when I came across these slips. There were long slips and short slips._ All of the Ninjas except Jay probably didn't get one of these so I'll grab 5 short slips and 5 long. Plus their having a good deal. _After that I checked out and was going to wait in the car.

**Cole's pov**

I found this awesome black dress with a black bow in the front. I tried it on and then went to get panties and a strapless bra. When I saw these smooth looking silky things. _I don't think I'll need those._ After that I checked out.

**Kai's pov**

"HOW MANY GOD DAMN SHADES OF RED ARE THEIR!" Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. "You know what screw it!" I closed my eyes and picked out a dress when I opened my eyes the dress was pink with a friging flower on it. "God dammit." I mumbled I tried the dress on, got bras and girls underwear, and checked out. Now it was time to go to the salon.

**The Salon**

**Jay's pov**

Cole drove us to the salon to get our arms, legs, armpits, and feet waxed. Everyone except Zane. He's lucky. I wish I could be a Nindroid. When we got their Kai was the first to get his waxing done. "YOU BITCH! FUCK! Etc." After that was Cole, behind the door you could hear "OW!" Soon enough it was Lloyd's turn, as he got his waxing he was shouting, "I love you Tor!"

"I'm going to kick his ass!" Cole shouts. "Tor will be mine." Next it was me, it didn't really hurt because I'm so used to it.

"Now can we leave?" Kai asks.

"No our feet are going to get painted." Cole responds.

"Are you gay?"

"No. To tell you the truth I didn't pay for this Sense Wu did."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. Tor I guess texted Sense Wu, and Sense Wu made these appointments, then Sense called me asking to take the blame for this." Cole's phone rings and he puts it on speaker.

"Good job Ninjas you have learned your lesson. To take the blame is good but bad and tolerance will help with endurance. Good bye." Sense hangs up.

"What!" Yells Kai.

"Now we have to endure getting our toenails painting." I say.

"Ugggggg!" Kai groans.

"While we're getting our toenails done we can sing."

"That will make the time go by faster." Zane points out.

"Fine." Everyone else says.

**Our toenails getting done**

"Cole you go first." I say.

**Cole: **Let's get down to business, to defeat the Snakes. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you can bet before we're through. Mister I'll make a man out of you. Tranquil as a forest, but on fire with in. Once you find you're center you are sure to win. Umm I forget the rest.

**All:** Be a man.

**Zane: ** You must be swift as a coursing river.

**All: **Be a man.

**Kai:** With all the force of a great typhoon.

**All: **Be a man.

**Lloyd: **With all the strength of a raging fire.

**Me:** Mysterious as the dark side of the mooooon.

This lady comes up to us and says, "Your toenails are done.

"Ok, see ya." Kai says coolly. "Where are we off to next Cole?"

"Shoe shopping."

"Yeah!" I shout.

**Shoe shopping**

**Lloyd's pov**

Shoe shopping went by fast. Jay got 4 inch blue wedges, I got green 3 inch heels, Zane bought white 3 inch wedges, Kai could only find 5 inch pink high heels in his size and he thought he would look gay with flats, so he got those, and Cole got black flats with a bow on them. Then we went home to get ready for the dance.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Ouran, my friend owns Tor, or Ninjas, only Silvia, Jeremy and Ayame I came up with on the last minute.**

**Chapter 10**

**Dance**

**Zane's pov**

"If you even think about taking a picture I will take your phone and shove it up your ass!" Kai yells. Silvia walks to us and Cole pleads on his knees.

"Please Silvia, I'm begging you, stop this. I'll lose my pride as leader."

"No."

"Please." Cole starts crying.

"No."

"I honestly thought that would work."

"The only one that looks good is Jay." Says Lloyd.

"Why thank you. I cross dress all the time. You guys have to party like this." Jay starts dancing and the rest of us join in.

**Tor's pov**

I walked out of the dance room. It was getting to be too much, just too many people. I leave the Academy and go for a walk. As I was walking I felt like someone was watching me. "Who's there?" I ask as I turn around, but surprisingly no one was there. I shrug it off and keep walking. I turn right into an ally but then I saw it was a dead end, I went to go turn around when I bumped into two people. One of them was Jeremy and the other I didn't recognize. "What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"Calm down I just want to talk to you." Jeremy says. I start to relax a little.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and hoping we can be friends."

"Sure." As we were about to leave the ally when someone tripped me. I saw Jeremy fall to, and soon enough we hit the ground, I was about to get up when I couldn't move my arms or legs. Jeremy was pining my legs with his knees and his friend was pining my arms. "What's the meaning of this?" I growled.

"Oh, it's payback on when you kicked me into the lockers." Jeremy explains with a smirk on his face."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." I could feel his one of his hands going up my thigh and up my dress. I tried to kick and move my arms but I felt too much pain and gave up. I tried to scream but no words would come out. I felt helpless and vulnerable. Jeremy's hand slowly slid down my underwear. I closed my eyes hoping it was just a dream and when I opened them they would just be gone. I filled my mind with the song Bad Apple playing over and over, I felt hot running tears down my face. I felt pain, lots of it. I lost my virginity that night.

**Jeremy's pov**

As I was raping Tor, I realized her hair looked pretty and night. Her black hair with red tips. Her vampire white skin attracted you to her hair. The song For Your Entertainment kept replaying in my head. I raped her for a good hour and then me and Ayame ran back home.

**Tor's pov**

Once they left I ran back to the dance to find the Ninja's.

**Zane's pov**

**End of dance**

"We so rocked these dresses." Jay says. Silvia comes over to us and asks, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Silvia." All of us say together in unison. "We'll never doubt you again."

"Thank you." All of a sudden Tor came running up to us with tears running down her face.

Cole asks, "What's wrong?"

"I- I- I just got r-r-raped."

"What!" Everybody shouts in unison.

"We're did the person go?" Lloyd asks.

"I don't know where they went. Silvia you know that guy that I said hit on me."

"Yeah."

"That was him but he also had a friend."

"Did his friend have black hair with green eyes?"

"Yes."

"His friend hit on me. We can track them down."

"How?" Zane asks.

"Zane I want you to track down rich teenagers with black hair and green eyes."

"I have over 100 results."

"Then narrow it down to by school, Ouran High School Academy."

"I've got 1 result, and I know where he lives good we'll get him first then his friend. Let's go."

**Ayame's house**

Kai goes up and knocks on the door. Ayame opens the door, he has a shocked expression on his face. "Umm, I've got to go." Ayame says. He tries shutting the door but Kai pushes on it so he can't. "Not so fast." Says Kai and soon enough it gets turned into a physical fight. I keep Tor and Silvia back. After that we left Ayame on the floor with a bloody nose, unconscious laying on the floor. He probably had broken arms because of the Ninja's heels.

"On to the next house, Cole and Kai say in unison." Basically the same thing happens but he's beat up badly. I thought we had killed him. Then all of us hop in the van and go to Garmadon's place.

**Next day**

**To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm probably going to be late posting this chapter, sorry. I was up fishing and stayed up till 2am. And I slept in later than usual. I do not own Ouran, Ninjas, Tor. Only Silvia.**

**Chapter 11**

**Silvia's pov**

Zane comes over to me and says, "Me and the Ninja's are leaving. This school just isn't for us. We thought you needed us, but it turns out we missed you. In the morning it's boring now. The same old, same old. We can't wait until you get home so we can do something fun. Call me if anyone is being a pervert to you at school." Zane kisses me.

"Bye Zane." The Ninjas get in their car and leave to go back to Garmadon's place.

"Can I talk to you for a second Silvia?" Kyoya asks.

"Sure." I follow Kyoya to music room 2. When we enter he shuts the door.

"I've noticed something." Kyoya pushes his glasses up. "That you have a very unusual hair color. Do you dye your hair?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"What do you mean?" I try to ask calmly.

"You know what I mean. Because that time at the beach when you saw Zane flowers grew out of nowhere."

"Ok you've got me. I'm a Goddess."

"What!"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Ok, I won't but on one condition, you answer my questions I have."

"Ok."

"Come to my house after school."

**After school**

I walk with Kyoya over to his house and he says, "Here it is."

"You have a huge house."

"Come in I'll show you around." We walk in and my jaw drops. He gives me a quick tour of the house and we go up to his room. "Everyone is at work so no one will over here." Kyoya takes out pen and paper. "First what I'm about to ask you, you can't lie."

"Don't worry I can't lie, only the ones who are part Demon and part Goddess can lie. But it also depends on how much is Demon they have in them."

"Interesting." He writes what I told him down. "What power do you have?"

"All the powers because I have an unlimited license. But the thing is Goddess's can't use dark magic, only demons can. If you have a limited license then you can only use your specialty power or if you haven't got your powers yet you do what your good at."

"What is a specialty power?"

"A specialty power is the power you have mastered.

"What's your specialty power?"

"Mine is wind."

"Are their powers that you can't control based on your mood or other things?"

"Yes."

"What are yours?"

"As you probably know by now when I'm really happy flowers grow, if I'm really nervous my hair glows and levitates and objects around me levitate and sometimes spin around me, when I close my eyes and sing I glow, when I'm very mad my eyes look like they have light in them, and their a really strong gusts of wind and whenever I walk an earthquake happens, if I have a bad dream I glow and float in the air and objects around me spin, when I'm crying rain falls, and if I change my cloths by using my powers I glow very brightly."

"Interesting. Do Goddess's have wings?"

"Yes."

"What color?"

"Well our wings look like angel wings and their white."

"So then how can you tell the difference between Goddess's and Angel's physically?"

"Physically would be hard. You would have to look at their hair they have more natural looking hair colors then us. An Angel's hair color will be a solid and it would be a normal looking hair color then us so if their on Earth they blend in with the humans. And if there in their true forms Angels all have a white dress and a halo and they show their wings while Goddess's have different cloths for their true form and have power limiters and Angels are more of messengers while Goddess's bring happiness to people."

"Are your earrings, anklets, and bracelets power limiters?"

"Yes."

"How do Goddess's get power limiters?"

"When they get really strong, so strong that they could blow up the entire world. The more power you have the more power limiters you have. And it also depends on where you're most powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"You see how I have 3 power limiters on each wrist. That's where I'm most powerful. From my hands. The second most powerful place is my head and so I have power limiters on my ears and third is my feet. Do you get it now?"

"Yes. What do you look like in your true form?"

"I have white hair with blue streaks, my hair is at my calf's, I wear a long light pink strapless dress, I've got a golden flower on the side of my dress and golden flowers on the side of my head on my hair, 3 markings on the right side of my arm, a cuff on the left side around the upper part of my arm, I wear 3 necklaces and 1 choker that has a purple rectangular diamond shape charm on it that goes to my breasts, and before I forget Goddess's have the option of showing their wings or not in their true form. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Whoa." Kyoya pushes up his glasses.

"I should go it's getting late. Bye Kyoya and thank you for letting me come to your house."

**Garmadon's house**

I open the door and I can hear Jay and Kai fighting. Zane comes down stairs, "Silvia I got your bed all set up. Since you living here."

"Thank you."

Next day

I walk down the hallway and meet up with Kyoya. "I will expect to see you at my house today, to answer more questions."

"Ok."

"And the Host Club would like to see you."

"For what?"

"You'll see." I follow Kyoya to music room 3.

"Princess I haven't seen you in forever." Tamaki says.

"Where's Mori and Honey?" Hikaru and Kaoru take me to a corner.

**T0 be continued….**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I didn't think I could write another chapter today because of migraine, but now it's gone. Yay! I do not own Ouran, Ninjas, or Tor. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 12**

**Silvia's pov**

"You shouldn't have asked that." Hikaru told me.

"And we finally calmed the boss down." Says Kaoru.

"Mori and Honey are at their graduation ceremony."

"Oh." The twins and I go back to the rest of the group. "Tamaki, I'm sorry."

"It- It's fine. So anyway we all agreed to go over to your commoner place."

"Even you Haruhi?"

"Well at first I said no." Haruhi explains. "Because they just wanted to come to your house unexpectedly and invite themselves over. But then they said they would ask you so now I'm fine with it."

Tamaki jumps in, "Anyway it's only for the summer and we get to see Mori and Honey before they g-g-get j-j-j-jobs." He starts crying.

"It ok boss." The twins try cheering up Tamaki.

"Well the thing is" Tamaki wails louder. "Ok fine!"

"Yay. Commoners house, commoners house! The twins cheer.

**After school**

"Do you have other weaknesses besides dark magic?" Kyoya asks.

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"My only other weakness is hearing thunder."

"Why is that your weakness?"

"Because I don't hear it like most people do. Others hear it as a crackle, or boom. But I hear thunder as screams of the dead who got murdered."

"Oh. What is Tor?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you that."

"Remember our agreement."

"Tor is a dragon mixed with a demon, daughter of the Overlord."

"How is that possible? Anyway, what about the Ninjas?"

"The Ninjas are just Ninjas with special powers."

"Ok. That's all my questions, unless I think up of more. Now can you show me what you look like in your true form?"

"Sure." I change into my true form."

"Interesting. Can I take a picture?"

"What is someone finds the picture?"

"I'll tell them it's photo shopped."

"Ok." Kyoya takes a picture. "When you come over to my house can you not tell the Ninjas I told you this information? Especially Tor."

"Ok."

"What about you Kyoya, I don't know a lot about you."

"I'm the youngest in my family, and I'm trying to become head of the Ootori Medical Hospital."

"Is this why you're always on the computer."

"Yes."

"Ok, bye Kyoya."

"Good bye."

**Garmadon's place**

"I'm home!" I shout.

"Silvia!" Everyone yells and run to hug me.

"You couldn't have missed me that much."

"Ya, Tor doesn't know what to do. All she does is kick me out the window if she gets board. And it's getting old." Jay says.

"Shut up Jay." Tor says, and she friendly punches him.

"Do you have any homework?" Zane asks.

"No, because it's summer vacation."

"YEAH!" We all scream.

"SHUT UP!" Yells Garmadon from upstairs, "Me and Misako… actually never mind."

"Let's get ice cream." Suggests Cole.

**Ice cream place**

**Lloyd's pov**

I got cake batter ice cream when I got an idea. "Tor do you want a bite of my ice cream?"

"No thanks."

"Can I have a bite of yours?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Stop bugging me."

"I will when you let me have a bite of your ice cream." That's when Cole came over.

"She's mine." Cole whispers in my ear.

"Yeah right." That's when I put my ice cream in his face. "You should cool down."

Cole then shoved his ice cream down my pants. "Oops, sorry I should be more careful next time."

I punch Cole in the face. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"NINGAGO!" We shout in unison. Tor got up and pulled us over to the playground by our ears.

"Enough!" Tor yells. "You guys need to grow up. I don't like ether of you like that. I'm disappointed in you Cole because you're the leader, so act like one. And Lloyd you're supposed to be this great green Ninja, but instead you're acting like this great douchebag. Now you Cole, go sit over on bottom of the slide, and Lloyd, go sit on the rock and think about what you did. If you even think about getting up from those spots you two are dead. Now go!"

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own the Ninjas, Ouran High School Host Club, or Tor. I own Silvia. Sorry my chapters haven't been that long, I've been trying to make them longer.**

**Chapter 13**

**Lloyd's pov**

It took me a long time to think about what Tor said. I've never seen her so pissed at me and Cole like that, but I also realized she has a point. Instead of me acting like a douche and fighting over her I should stop trying to win her heart. She's probably never going to fall for me so. I can now accept me and Tor being friends.

**Cole's pov**

I thought about it and realized Tor is right. If I'm supposed to be the leader I need to start acting like one. So from now on I'm stepping up my game as leader. I will not have my head in the clouds fantasizing about Tor. Tor gets up and pulls me by my ear to Lloyd. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I shout.

"You two talk about what you did to each other, and apologize!" Tor shouts. She walks away.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, for stuffing my ice cream down your pants."

"I'm sorry Cole for shoving my ice cream in your face." We look at each other and start laughing.

"Let not fight like that unless we're pulling pranks on each other."

"Yeah. When you shoved your ice cream down my pants that gave me an idea for a prank I could pull."

"Thanks. Now let's go get some napkins and clean up."

"Good idea, the ice cream down my pants is really cold that I can't feel a thing." We walk back to the table.

"Did you guys make up?" Tor asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Prove it." Me and Lloyd smirk at each other.

"Oh, Lloyd I'm so sorry, I promise to never do that again."

"And I'm sorry too Cole."

"I asked you guys to prove it, I didn't say make it seem like you two have a relationship together." Tor says.

"Let's go it's getting late." Kai says.

**Next day**

**Tamaki's pov**

I wake up at 11:00 am. "Oh shoot, I'm supposed to go to Silvia's commoner house." I get on jeans, t- shirt, and sneakers. I comb my hair. "Look out commoners, the most beautiful is coming to your town." I call Kyoya. "Kyoya!"

"What? And would you please stop yelling I just got up."

"I coming over to your house to pick you up."

"Ok. I'll be ready." We hang up. I brush my teeth really fast. And head down stairs. "I'm leaving Grandma!" I go to my limo. "Driver take me to Kyoya's house."

**Kyoya's pov**

I eat my breakfast wondering when Tamaki will come. Knowing Tamaki he probably forgot something. I turn on my phone and see I got a text from last night from Silvia: I forgot to tell you Tor is also mixed with a vampire. She won't suck your blood or anything. I sigh. That's when I hear honking. "I bet that's Tamaki." I head outside and my calculations were correct. I get in the limo.

**Haruhi's pov**

"Where could the guys be?"

"Haruhi." My dad calls. "Where are you going?"

"To a friend's house."

"Ok." I see a limo and everyone is crowding around it. _Why can't the damn rich kids take a car? _ I get out of my apartment and get in the limo.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts.

"Senpi let's just go before you cause any more attention."

**Hikaru and Kaoru's pov**

**To be continued…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Ouran, Ninjas, Tor, Garmadon, and Misako. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 14**

**Hikaru and Kaoru's pov**

"Where do you think the boss is?" I ask Kaoru.

"I don't know, probably running late."

"Figures." That's when I hear a honk. "That's the boss."

**Honey and Mori's pov**

"I wonder where Tama Chan is." I say to Takashi. "I can't wait to tell everyone the great news." I hug Oozi Chan.

"Yeah."

"Takashi I see Tama Chan." We get into the limo and go to Silvi Chan's house.

**Garmadon's pov**

I get woken up to the ringing of the doorbell. I look at my clock. "Who's ringing the doorbell at 12:30pm?"

"You should see whose there." Misako says.

"Fine." I go down stairs and open the door to find teenage boys at my door. They looked stuck up and rich, my first thought is Silvia. "Silvia!" she comes down stairs.

"What is it?"

**Silvia's pov**

My mouth drops open. Garmadon leaves. "I'm sorry. I slept in too late. Can you hold on one second?"

"Of course." Tamaki says. I shut the door and go my full speed at brushing my teeth. I go back down stairs and use my powers to change my cloths. I change in to a blue mini skirt with 3 inch tall wedges and a short sleeve shirt. I open the door.

"Come in." Tamaki has a nose bleed. The rest of the Host Club comes in. "Are you all right Tamaki?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Me and Takashi have something to tell you all." Honey says.

"What is it?" Asks, Kyoya.

"We got jobs and I'm a karate instructor and Takashi is my assistant."

"What!" Tamaki shouts.

"What the hell is going on down their Silvia!?" Tor screams at me.

"Tor umm… I invited the Host Club over here!" I reply.  
"What!" All the Ninjas shout. They rush down here.

"Why?" Kai asks coldly.

"Because they wanted to come over, and if I said no Tamaki would cry about Mori and Honey."

"Whatever."

"This place is bigger than Haruhi's apartment." Hikaru says.

"Silvia, this is why we can't leave you home alone because we're afraid you'll invite strangers into our house." Tor says.

"I'm not stupid! I'm actually smarter then all of you. You guys just don't give me enough credit."

"What?" Tor says.

"What's going to happen to the Host Club Tamaki, once Mori and Honey are gone?" I ask.

"Nothing. Once the Host Club is gone it's gone."

"Oh."

"Anyway, let's not dwell on this conversation show us around the house."

"Ok." I lead them to the living room. "This is our living room."

"Why do you have 2 TV's?" Kyoya asks.

"Because Jay spilled Root Beer on one. And so if you try to watch TV, or play a video game you get sucked into the TV show, or video game."

"That sounds cool." Hikaru says. "But how do you get out?"

"Ether wait until the show is over or you have to beat the game." I lead them into the bedroom. "We all share a bedroom." Tamaki has a nose bleed again.

"Tamaki you should stop having nose bleeds." Kyoya says.

"I can't help it." The room across from ours is Garmadon and Misako's room. I lead them into the basement.

"And this is where we train."

"Whoa." The Host Club says in awe.

"This is a nice house." Haruhi comments.

**That night**

**A/N: The song that would go good with this scene is Can you feel the love tonight.**

"Thanks for inviting us." Tamaki says. The Host Club leaves.

"The Host Club isn't that bad." Jay tells me.

"Yeah." Everyone else agrees. Zane comes up to me.

"Silvia. Do you umm… want to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok, give me a second to get dressed." While he goes up stairs I use my powers to change into a purple strapless dress keeping my wedges, and power limiters with my hair down in a headband. Zane comes down with a black tuxedo.

"Let's go my lady." We walk outside.

**Zane's pov**

As we walked outside I looked up and realized it was a full moon. It was a perfect night. I took Silvia down to the beach and we walked across the sand. "Silvia."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too Zane." I liked the way her hair glistened of the moon light, I really brings out her blue streaks. And her white skin make it look like she's glowing. A nice breeze blew. We walked along the beach a little more and held hands. That's when I got the courage. I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed me back. I wrapped my hands around her waist.

**Jay's pov**

The rest of the Ninjas and I are hiding behind a rock. "My little Nindroid, he's grown up so fast." I whisper. "Soon he may learn how to have kids later down the road. Kai maybe you could learn from Zane."

"Hey, if a girl can't handle my anger then they can get out of my life."

I ask Tor, "Did you get a picture?"

"Yeah. This is so going on Facebook."

**To be continued….**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: After Tor got home the night she got raped, she played her Ocarina of time and went back in time so she didn't lose her virginity. Sorry ShelbyGT500 I never knew Tor had a Demon form, god please don't blow up in my face for something I didn't know about. And, no one never said: once Tor gets raped have go back in time and have her virginity back. I do not own Ouran, TOR!, or the ninjas, or Mitch, Nia. I only own Silvia.**

**Chapter 15**

**Next week**

**Tor's pov**

I wake up to realize how hot it is. I crank the AC up to full blast, but it didn't seem to make a difference. "Damn you heat wave!"

"Let's go to the beach." Jay suggests.

"But if we move we'll be hot again." Complains Cole.

"But if we go to the beach once we'll be cool all the time in the water."

I jump in, "Good point. Let's go." Everyone hops in the van.

"It's too hot in the van." Silvia complains.

"If you don't like it use your powers to make it cooler." Kai says.

"I will." A strong but cool breeze comes in.

"So nice." Jay says.

**Beach**

"Woo!" The Ninjas scream as they jump into the Ocean. I wear my very revealing bikini. The Ninjas look at me and everyone but Zane and Silvia has a nose bleed. I run into the water and do a cannon ball.

"Can I join in?" This voice calls. I turn around and it's Mitch. I leap out of the water and run and hug him.

"I missed you." I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

"The commoner's beach." This annoying yet familiar voice calls_. I can't be no the Host Club. How did they find us? _

I angrily walked up to them, "How did you find us?" Everyone but Mori, Honey, and Kyoya has a nose bleed and passes out.

"We didn't know you guys were going to be here, and everyone wanted to go to the beach to celebrate Mori and Honey's new job starting tomorrow." Kyoya explains.

"I feel like you guys are stalking us."

"It's just inevitable."

"Whatever." Me and Mitch go into the water.

"What is the Host Club doing here?" Kai ask.

"Celebrating Mori and Honey starting their new jobs tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok."

**Jay's pov**

I get out of the water to warm up, when I hear my phone ring. "Hello."

"The Ninjas have to go to the Seabrook Mall. There's been a robbery." Nia says frantically. We hang up.

"Ninjas, and Tor! We have to go!" They get out of the water.

"NINJA GO!" We shout in unison.

"Do you want me to come Tor?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah."

**Seabrook mall**

We go into the mall and find out that the bank has been robbed. We keep a search out. When we look at the surveillance camera all we see is a black figure.

"Tor, you and Mitch split up and look on the streets for this guy down town." Cole orders. "Kai and Lloyd you split up and look up town."

**1o minutes later**

Tor and Mitch come back with the guy we're looking for. "Nice job Tor." Cole says. "Let's get Kai and Lloyd, and go back to the beach.

**Silvia's pov**

Kyoya comes up to me while the Ninjas are out and the Host Club is distracted and whispers in my ear, "Are goddesses immortal?"

"Some are, some aren't. You have to be born with it. I am. And there are barriers so you can't cast a spell of immortality."

"Interesting. Bye." The Ninjas come back. So basically we spent the whole day at the beach and I said my goodbyes to Mori and Honey. Maybe we'll see each other again.

**To be continued….**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Ouran, Ninjas. My friend owns Twili and Tor. I own Silvia**

**Chapter 16**

**Silvia's pov**

Summer went by quickly. Before I knew it I started my second year at Ouran. Tamaki was still crying about Mori and Honey being gone. _He's so melodramatic. _I went to my first class. It was so boring so after that when I was on break I decided to hang out with the Host club.

"Welcome." They all said.

"Why hello Silvia what brings you here?" Kyoya asks.

"I got bored so I decided to hang out here." I see Tamaki crying in the corner. "Is he still crying?"

"It's for a different reason this time." Says Hikaru. "He's crying because it's his last year here." I go over to Tamaki.

"It's ok. We still have the whole school year, so make it count." He looks up at me.

"Thank you. I will now get my act together." He announces. We all cheer.

**After school**

I walk home after school. When I reach Garmadon's place Zane opens the door. "Silvia, I'm breaking up with you for Twili. And I'm kicking you out of the house."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I start crying. "SO EVERYTHING YOU SAID TO ME WAS A LIE!" I slap him across the face, so half of his robot form is showing. Twili comes to the door.

"Zane come inside."

"Ok." When Zane is gone Twili whispers in my ear.

"You should go and never see Zane again, or you'll be sorry."

"I don't want to see him again anyway. Oh, and I hope you two are happy together. You know what they say, two assholes are bound to fall in love." That's when she tried to slap me but I blocked it.

"We'll meet again Silvia. And when we do you'll be dead, count on it." I walk away and thought about what happened. _Zane didn't seem like his usual self. Whenever he says something to me he has feeling in his voice, and when I tried to look at his mood, all I saw was a metal block. Which means he felt nothing at all. But this doesn't make sense to me because all the other times he's talked to me he has had feeling. I don't understand. _More hot tears ran down my face, I decided to call Kyoya.

"H- Hello, K- K Kyoya?"

"Silvia what's wrong?"

"Z- Z- Z- Zane b- b- broke up with me, no actually he cheated on me for this other girl named Tw- Tw-Twili. And now I don't have a place to live because he kicked me out. Can I live stay at your place for a while?"

"Sure why not. We have a spare bedroom we can offer you. I'm going to pick you up."

"I can find my way back to your house."

"Ok, if you insist." I manage to find my way to Kyoya's house. I ring the doorbell.

"Come in." Kyoya says. I walk in. Kyoya leads me to the spare bedroom.

"Thank you, are you sure your parents will be fine with this?"

"Yes."

"Ok." At 4:00 pm I hear what sounds like Kyoya's sister get home.

"I'm home Kyoya." She says.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't much, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy.**

**To be continued….**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, so sorry. It's been too hot to write two chapters in one day. I do not own Ouran, Ninjas. My friend own Twili and Tor. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 17**

**Silvia's pov**

I heard Kyoya come down the stairs. "Fuyumi, we have a guest."

"Who is he?"

"Her name is Silvia, and she will be staying here for a while."

"What do you mean staying here? Doesn't she have parents?"

"No, her parents died. And the place she was living before she got kicked out."

"How did she get kicked out?"

"Her boyfriend cheated on her, his new girlfriend moved in and she got kicked out."

"I want to meet her. And you'll have to discuss this to dad."

"I know." I hear Kyoya come back up stairs and knock on my door. "Can I come in Silvia?"

"Yeah, come in."

"My sister Fuyumi wants to meet you."

"Ok. I'll go down stairs." I go down stairs. "Hello Miss. Ootori, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too Silvia. Kyoya told me what happened."

"It's embarrassing." I look at the ground.

"It's ok. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." Fuyumi hugs me. I feel hot tears stream down my face. "It's ok. I know you feel broken now but by tomorrow you'll be over him. What's his name?"

"His name was Z-Z-Z Zane. H-he told me he l-l-loved me when we went out on our date."

"Let's sit down."

"I-I I feel like i- i- i if I didn't go to O - O – Ouran, this wouldn't have happened."

"Like I said don't beat yourself up about it. If a guy lies to you like that then they're not worth it. I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"You have options. If you've seen his girlfriend you can write down what you hate about her, or say to someone what you hate about her. You and do the same thing but write or say what you hate about Zane, you can draw a picture of Zane or his girlfriend and through darts at them or make them have ugly features."

I wipe my tears away. "Thank you Fuyumi. I feel a lot better. But when he did break up with me I slapped him and called him an asshole."

"Nice."

**Kyoya's pov**

I can hear the girls giggling and laughing. _Fuyumi always did have a gift for cheering people up. If dad says Silvia can't stay here I don't know how to explain that to her. Right now she's broken and she will be even more broken if I told her she can't stay here. Right now I'll have to convince him on why she should stay here. _I go upstairs to my room to plan for my dad's work party.

**Silvia's pov**

After Fuyumi cheered me up she started to make dinner. "Do you need help?"

"No." She insisted. "You should go clean up. I'll knock on your door when dinner is almost ready so you can go change."

"Ok."

"And Kyoya's brothers should be home soon."

"Ok." 5:30pm comes around as I finish up my homework, when I hear someone come home.

"Welcome home dad, Akito." Fuyumi says. "Where's Yuuichi?"

"He had to run a couple of ernes. Where's Kyoya?"

"I'll go get him." I hear her come up the stairs. "Kyoya dad would like to see you."

"Ok."

**Kyoya's pov**

I open the door and head down stairs. "You wanted to see me."

"Are you done with your task?"

"Yes. And everyone is coming."

"Good. I am proud of you."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes, come to my office."

**To be continued…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is going to get posted later than usual. I'm at my dad's house writing this chapter and he doesn't trust me to go on the internet at his house. I do not own Ouran, Tor, or Twili. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 18**

**Kyoya's pov**

I walk into my dad's office. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I have a friend from school," I started out. I explained the situation to him.

"I guess she can stay here." That surprised me. I thought he would say no.

"Thank you." I bowed and left.

"So what did he say?" Fuyumi asked.

"She can stay."

"You might want to get ready for dinner Kyoya."

"Ok."

**Silvia's pov**

"You should get ready for dinner Silvia." Fuyumi says.

"Ok."

"Do you need to borrow anything?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." As I was about to go down stairs I hear another person come in. _ How many people are going to come in? God. I'm already nervous, the more people that come in the shyer I'm going to be. I can already sense that a lot of people are strict. Especially his dad. Remember do not talk unless spoken to, come when called. Do not sit on the couch and watch TV. Be quiet. Do not show my powers, in fact I will try not to use my powers unless I'm 100% sure no one is watching me. _"Welcome Yuuichi, please sit down. Dinner will be served once everyone comes down." I hear Kyoya's dad say. I start to walk down stairs. I enter the kitchen.

"Who is this?" I pretty sure Yuuichi asked, or maybe it was Akito. I haven't seen them so I don't know.

"Yuuichi this is Silvia, she will be staying here for a while." Kyoya's dad says. "Silvia this is Yuuichi my oldest son."

"Nice to meet you Silvia."

"You too, Yuuichi."

"Is this Kyoya's girlfriend?" I'm guessing this was Akito.

"No I'm not Kyoya's girlfriend. We're just friends. And I'm also guest staying here for a while."

"I'm Akito and it's very nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm Silvia. Nice to meet you as well Akito." Kyoya comes down stairs next, then Fuyumi came down next.

"Please everyone sit down." Kyoya's dad says. Fuyumi puts the food on the table and we pass it down. _ I wonder what happened to Kyoya's mother._

Yuuichi says, "Dad I wanted to talk to you about expanding the Ootori Medical Hospital."

"Go on."

"We have lots of people that come to the hospital, and only so many room. So what if we expanded the hospital to make more room. I will cost a lot of money but if our rates keep going up we'll make a lot more money."

"Will we have to tear down any buildings? And how much bigger?"

"We will need to make it 10 feet bigger, and we will have to move this restaurant."

"I like your suggestion. We'll go fourth with it." _That's going to suck for the person who will have to move their restaurant. I feel like I should do something about it but what. And I don't want to speak out and get kicked out. I don't know what to do. I've seen the hospital before only once and if I'm correct if you move the hospital back it might cost less money, because all you have to do is unpaved the road and build it. And it can go about 10 feet but the 10 feet will end up touching the grass a bit. I'll have to ask Kyoya by using my powers to ask him through my mind. "Kyoya."_

_"__Silvia are you in my mind?"_

_"__I'm talking to you through your mind, anyway why I don't get why the Ootori hospital can't move the 10 feet back instead of sideways. I will cause less destruction and less money."_

_"__That's a good idea but I think Yuuichi wanted to expand the hospital sideways because it's harder work to build a piece of land on grass then if you destroy a building and build something on tar."_

_"__Ok thanks Kyoya."_

**A/N: I HATE MY SCREWY DAD. HE WON'T LET ME GO ON THE FUCKING INTERNET TO DO ONE LITTLE THING! Sorry don't listen to my troubles I'm just pissed and ranting. **

**To be continued….**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ShelbyGT500 after that review I now know who you are. Before I wasn't 100% sure I knew who you were when you complained about Tor. Iris Dragon Claw thank you, you really cheered me up. I do not own Ouran. My friend owns Tor, and Twili. I own Silvia. And heads up on the 7****th**** I have to go to this summer program so I'll be updating at night.**

**Chapter 19**

**Silvia**

And dinner was really boring, talking about the Ootori Medical Hospital, but on the bright side dinner was good. I was just glad when dinner was over, I was about to fall asleep. "Good bye Yuuichi." Kyoya's dad says.

"Good, bye. Again it was nice to meet you Silvia."

"Thank you." I responded. I went to the kitchen. "Fuyumi can I help you clean up?"

"Sure if you really want to."

"Thank you." After I went up to my room to get ready for bed.

**Tor's pov**

_Twili is such a bitch. She won't let anyone hang around Zane. And Zane has been acting odd. What happened? One day Zane is saying how he dislikes Twili and the next he's going out with her_. I stareattheceiling. I end up going to sleep around 1:00am.

**Next day**

**Kyoya's pov**

I go down stairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning Kyoya." Fuyumi says cheerfully.

"Morning."

"It's a nice day Kyoya. Go out and do something."

"It's cloudy and what am I supposed to do outside."

"Call up your friends and I don't know. You can probably go take a walk, soon when the snow starts you and your friend could probably go ice skating. Oh, and in the newspaper I saw theirs a dance a dance, dance revolution off at 12:00 today."

"And you want me to go to that because?"

"I think your friends might like to do that, and it is fun to do."

"Ok if you'll stop bugging me about it I'll do it."

"Ok, but you have only 2 hours before the competition starts." Text all the Host Club. Tamaki can come as well as the twins, Haruhi, Honey and Mori. Now I have to wake up Silvia, I'll at least let her sleep in till 11:00.

**Twili's pov**

"Zaney, can we take a walk today?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

"Yay." I hug him. _Be prepared Silvia, prepare for a fight you'll just die for. A goddess against a goddess. I predict you'll never be with Zane again, and Zane will never be fixed again. Ha, ha, ha. _"Let's go Zane."

"Ok."

**11:00**

**Silvia's pov**

I feel something shake me. "Go away."

"I was wonder in if you want to go to a dance contest with me and the Host Club." It sounded like Kyoya.

"A dance contest. Yeah. What time?"

"12."

I open up my eyes. "Ok." Kyoya leaves. I quickly change. And get ready. I go down stairs. "Kyoya I'm ready."

"Ok, why is your hair white and what and are you wearing." I look at myself.

"Oh no, it's my Miku Hatsuhune outfit. It's too late to change let's go." Kyoya sneaks me out and we get his van.

"You might want to change your hair color."

"I can't change my hair color without changing my outfit because if I'm cosplaying I like to get the length of the hair right or else people will be like omg you like have not got long enough hair, so you can't cosplay as that character."

"Fine, I'll tell the Host Club you dyed your hair."

"Ok." We pick up Tamaki.

"What happened to my little girls hair Kyoya?!"

"She dyed it."

"Why? And I like your cloths by the way. And how is her hair that long?"

"Her hair is that long because she made this fast hair growth conditioner, and the effect of using it is that it makes her hair white."

"What ingredients did you use Silvia?"

"Kyoya." I whisper. "Help me."

"We should tell him."

"No because scientists will want to experiment on me."

"It's your fault for wearing that outfit."

"Tamaki I use whip cream, mixed with sugar, with water, olive oil, hydrogenated cauliflower, and vegetable oil."

"That's cool." Tamaki says.

We pick up everyone else and head to the arcade.

**To be continued…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Ouran, or Ninjas. My friend owns Tor and Twili. I own Silvia. I do not own the characters that I am making up, and some characters I needed to borrow their names for this because I couldn't think of any other names. If that makes any sense. Anyway. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at my grandmother's house and didn't bring my flash drive. **

**Chapter 20**

**Silvia's pov**

On our way to the arcade Kyoya whispers to me, "I thought you couldn't lie."

"I didn't, you said I dyed my hair, and Tamaki asked what ingredients I used. I've actually made something like that and it did make your hair grow longer and the side effect was that you get white hair. But that was before it got banned and the King asked me not to make it again. But this was in Heaven."

"OK." The car stopped. "We're here."

"I'm going to get my groove on." Tamaki says.

"We've got more skill then you boss." The twins say in unison.

"Me and Takashi will kick your butt." Honey says.

"I think I will beat you guys." Kyoya joins in.

"Actually I will beat all of you." I say. That's when I see Zane and Twili walking. "That purple haired freak." I mumble. "Let's do this." We go in and we all sign our names on the sheet.

"This is such a cool place." Tamaki says in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer starts. "We will do a random shuffle, please look up at the board." I saw I was up against this girl named Hiroshima.

**Tamaki's pov**

I saw I was battling this Yomashi dude.

**Hikaru and Kaoru's pov**

"No we're up against each other Hikaru."

I hold up Kaoru's chin. "It will be ok Kaoru. This was bound to happen. Let's play competitively."

"Ok Hikaru."

**Kyoya's pov**

I guess I'm up against this girl named Yoko.

**Honey's pov**

Me and Oozi Chan are going to beat Sakura. "Takashi who are you going to battle?"

"Someone named La Tanta."

**Haruhi's pov**

I guess I'm battling Mike. The announcer comes on again. "This round is going to go on easy. And whoever has the highest score moves on. If you don't then you will be disqualified. If it's a tie then you and whoever is battling will have a dance off." The crowd cheers. "First off we'll have Hikaru and Kaoru battle each other." _Oh god. This is probably going to end dramatically._

**Hikaru's pov**

We walk on to the mats. "What song do you want to do Kaoru."

"Umm… Falling in the black."

"Ok." As the song started and my feet stepped on the dance mat, I felt really connected to Kaoru. Then towards the very end he slipped. "Kaoru!"

"I'm fine Hikaru."

"Don't scare me like that again."

"So cute!" The girls in the crowd squealed. The announcer comes on,

"Well it was close but they don't have to have a redo because if my mathmetition's calculations are correct it wouldn't make a difference even if Kaoru didn't fall. So with that Hikaru is moving on." The crowd cheers. "We'll now have Honey and Sakura up next."

**To be continued…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hate the summer program that I'm going to and it was only my first day. I hate that I got teased/ made fun of today, I can never show my face there again. Anyway, I do not own Ouran, the Ninjas, Tor, Mitch, and Twili. I own Silvia. And Shelby if your reading this I'm sorry I said Naruto is better than Ninjago. And I have one question for you Shelby how in the hell can Tor take someone's immortality away it's impossible. Shelby you are so lucky I'm adding Mitch in the story. And I also want to thank you for helping me write some parts of the story when I gave you my journal.**

**Chapter 21**

**Honey's pov**

I go up to the dance mat with Oozi Chan. "Sakura, me and Oozi Chan wish you luck."

"S-s-so cute!" Sakura squeals.

"What song do you want?"

"You can pick."

"Ok." The song began and we followed the steps, I also put on a cute act. That's when Sakura forfeited.

"Ok so Honey wins." The announcer says. "Next we have Haruhi and Mike."

**Haruhi's pov**

To basically sum it up I lost, Tamaki won, Silvia won, Kyoya won, and Mori won. Then some other people went. Round 2 was on medium and Tamaki lost, Honey won, Silvia won, and Mori won. Then when it came down to the final round it was Honey vs Silvia, and Silvia won. "Congratulations Silvia." I say.

"Thank you."

**Silvia's pov**

I walked outside when I saw Twili and Zane again. But this time their coming our way. "What do you want?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Ok." We walk a distance so The Host Club can't hear us.

"Ok listen up next week I challenging you to a battle goddess."

"But how?"

"I'm a goddess too. I could sense it the first time we met. It was so hard to convince Zane to go out with me."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're little Miss. Prefect, I have a great life."

"First of all you'll never understand the pain I went through. I've had to struggle in life, but that's made me stronger."

"We'll see about that. My calculations are never wrong so I know when our battle come you're going to die."

"We'll see about that."

"For our battle meet me at 8pm near Ouran Academy. And if you don't show up expect the worse." I walk away.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyoya asks.

"Yes."

**Tor's pov**

I go down stairs to the Ninjas. "Guys I finally figured it out, Twili probably mind controlled Zane. That's why he's acting so weird."

"But how that possible Twili is a human. I didn't feel any magic in coming from her like I do with Silvia." Jay says.

"But it could be possible that she used a spell to block off any magic aura coming from her."

"Let's go confront her." Kai suggests.

"No because say we do confront her she could easily hurt Zane so he's not fixable again, and it would be interesting to find out what will happen if we don't confront her. And she could mind control you guys and if I fight her she would use you as a shield and I don't want to hurt you guys. Only Twili. But I wouldn't mind beating Jay up, like right now." I kick Jay out the window and he hits the flagpole where the sun don't shine.

"Dang flagpole!" He shouts. I walk away and go to the park. I sighed and sit down on the wet grass, still wet from the rain last night. A cool autumn breeze blew through my hair. I looked around and saw a boy around my age wearing a choker, white long sleeved shirt with a red and black checkered vest, and he was wearing black jeans. His hair was a light brown. A saw him coming over to me.

"I'm lost, and new to this town. Can you tell me how to get to the North Mist woods? Oh and my name is Mitch."

"I'm Tor and sure I'll show you the way if you want me to."

"Yes I would like that."

"And don't try any tricks or I'll break your arm. Follow me."

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own Ouran, Ninjas, Tor, Twili, and Mitch. Or any other characters I make up just to fit the story. I own Silvia. **

**Chapter 22**

**Tor's pov**

I lead Mitch into North Mist woods. _Who in the hell has a house in the middle of the fucking woods. _"Here we are."

"Thank you for everything Tor." And he went into the woods.

**Next day**

**Silvia's pov**

Kyoya and I were walking to school when he asked, "What did Zane's girlfriend say to you?"

"Twili. She was just telling me something."

"Like what. It's January and I know you better than that. Yesterday you had that look of determination in your eyes so what did she say?"

"She wants me to challenge her to a goddess battle, next week."

"She's a goddess?"

"Yeah."

"If that happens though then if you're using your powers then everyone will want to see what's going on if they hear any loud collisions. You could have news reporters after you."

"If that happens I will have to erase everyone's memories, and maybe even leave Earth. Anyway we're at school so I should get prepared for class. See ya."

"Bye."

**Tamaki's pov**

Kyoya enters the room. "Kyoya I need to tell you something."

"What is it now Tamaki?"

"I just realized that you and Silvia get here at the same time every day. And it's not a Qu incidence. So tell me Kyoya, are you having any relationship with my girl?"

"Of course not. She just needed a place to stay."

"Do you sleep in the same room?"

"No. I'm not creepy. We're just friends."

"OK, but I've got my eyes on you." 10 minutes later, our guests start coming in.

"Tamaki, you're so charming." My new guest says.

"I am charming like a prince, and you are beautiful like a princess." She blushes.

**Honey's pov**

"Do you want to have cake with me?" I ask Mary.

"Of course Honey."

**Kaoru's pov**

"We saw you guys do the dance revolution game. Was it fun?" Linda asks.

"It was." Says Hikaru. "I was just devastated when Kaoru fell. He ended up getting a bruise."

"Hikaru I told you I was fine."

"You say that, but I could feel your pain. Don't scare me like that again, it could have been serious."

"Sorry Hikaru."

"It's ok Kaoru, we still have each other."

"There so close." Hana squeals.

**Haruhi's pov**

"Haruhi will you go to the winter ball with me next Saturday." My guest asks me.

"Sure."

"Thank you." That's when Kyoya came over.

"Would you lovely lady like a magazine of Haruhi."

"Yes."

"That will be 10 hundred yen."

**Home**

**Kyoya's pov**

When we got home we went to our rooms to do our homework. The homework was so easy. Around 8 after dinner I heard Silvia singing, it was odd because I've never heard her sing before.

"Ah. Flowing in the drain.

Splashing like the rain.

The only sound I hear.

It deafens my ears.

Ah. If I'd stay by your side.

There would only be lies.

But I can't stop the emotions that linger in my mind.

I'm fed up with all the guessing games, they've turned so lame.

If only I had you chained and tamed what a shame.

I don't care if tear drops burn my eyes as they fall for you every time, 'cause it's never close to what my heart feels each time you leave it behind.

I wish that I could strangle you and watch the metal that I love so much break from your face.

Then you won't escape my tight embrace.

Oh. Your voice it sounds so faint, yet it throbs in my veins.

I've heard enough excuses, their driving me insane.

My heart beats fast as I learn my fate, it accelerates.

I'm so tired of the enormous weight of love and hate.

What if I knew every answer to my questions right there from the start.

It's just that my body shuts them out to keep me from, falling apart.

All I half to do is stand the pain, sadness, insanity, and aggravation.

Then maybe my words will be endured." _She was singing Rip=release by Enn or whatever her name is, but changed some of the word and just stopped in the middle of the song. Why?_

**To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, The Ninjas. My friend owns Tor, Twili, and somewhat Mitch. I own Silvia. Sorry it's taking me a while to update.**

**Chapter 23**

**Kyoya's pov**

That's when I heard what sounded like crying. She continued,

"Please don't you pretend to stumble and get entangled in my silver web.

Don't you speak in honey words and leave me hoping, tear me into shreds.

I reach out for proof that I was loved, but then my fingers grasp the icy air.

Tell my why, just why won't you be there?

I don't care if tear drops burn my eyes as they fall for you every time.

'Cause it's never close to what my heart feels each time you leave it behind.

Oh I'd rip your throat right out and watch the blood that I love so much drain from your face.

Then you won't escape my tight embrace." _Is she singing that about Zane? _I heard more crying and sobbing. I wanted to walk away but I felt like I should make sure she's ok. Then it hit me. I knocked on Silvia's door. "Who is i-it?" She asked. I walked in.

"Silvia what if Zane was mind controlled by Twili?"

"That could be possible and that would be why he's acting so weird, and why I can't feel any vibe of emotions coming off him."

"Do you think you could break the spell if that's the case?"

"Yes, but I would have to use a spell so Twili can't sense my magic."

"So let's go to see if my calculations is correct." So we go to Zane's place.

**In the car**

When we get to the drive way Silvia chants a spell. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No actually I can do this from the car."

**Silvia's pov**

I chant this spell so I can see if Twili is mind controlling Zane. IS gasped. "THAT BITCH! She's such an asshole. She is mind controlling Zane."

"Can you break through her spell?"

"I'll try but if I can't I will half to try to talk to him to get him to snap out of it." That's when Twili looks through the window. "Kyoya drive away now." And we speed all the way home. "That was a close one. You're lucky she didn't used magic on your car."

"How did she know?"

"Well I forgot to remove a spell, so she probably used a spell that activates when you try to break through her spells. I'll break the spell at the right time."

"When?"

"You'll see. Good night."

"Night.

**To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, The Ninjas, Twili, Tor, or Mitch. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 24**

**Next day**

**Tor's pov**

**Garmadon's house**

I woke up at 12:00pm, when I got dressed and went outside. When I ran into Mitch. "Hey, Tor."

"Hey."

"Do you want to come over to my place?"

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

_He seems to be telling the truth. _"Sure, I'll come over."

"Ok." We go over to his place. I couldn't help but look at his choker and his charm on it. _He's pretty cute._ We walk into the woods when I see a house in the distance. As I got closer I saw that it's a tree house. "Cool tree house."

"Thanks. Come on you have to see the inside it's really cool."

"Ok." We get to the tree house when I realized there's no way to get up there. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"I'll show you." He takes of his charm, throws it up in the air and it becomes a bow and arrow. It reminds me of when I take of my lightning bolt charm and my evil side shows. Mitch ties rope to his arrow and shoots it at a tree. "Now what?"

"We go up the rope and on to the platform." He hangs on to the rope with his hands and swings up the rope.

"I've got my own way." I run and spring off a tree, then do a flip in the air and land on the platform.

"That was awesome." The bow and arrow changes back into his charm and automatically connects to his choker. We walk inside the tree house and it was fucking huge.

"Holy Shit! This is a nice place you have."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"How do you have a flat screen TV?"

"I know someone who was giving it away and he decided to give it to me."

"Cool. And what are you."

"I'm shaman."

"That explains it." I looked around some more. "How many video games do you have?"

"A lot, like more than 30."

"Cool. Do you have Slender Man?"

"Yeah, and I have the one where 2 people can play."

"Let's play Slender Man."

"The one in 3D?"

"Hell yeah." So we played Slender Man.

**Twili's pov**

_I'm getting stronger every day. I didn't think Silvia would be that smart to figure out that I'm mind controlling Zane. I love to watch her suffer. But she's smarter then I gave her credit for. She's at school, but Silvia time is ticking until I battle you. This will be on whose the strongest. The battle between life and death, good and evil._ I contact Silvia through my mind. _ "Be prepared to die." _ I go inside to sharpen the knife. "Bye, bye Zane." I whisper.

**To be continued…..**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High, Tor, Twili, and the Ninjas. I own Silvia. Sorry the internet was being suck and the computer was saying how I had no internet when I did.**

**Chapter 25**

**School**

**Silvia's pov**

_"__Fuck you Twili. At least I have more friends then you."_

_"__Oh really like who?"_

_"__I have the host club, and the Ninjas. So die in hell bitch." _I then blocked Twili from my mind so I can't hear her. I looked out the window and saw the snow fall.

"Silvia can you answer this problem, since it seems like you're bored."

"Ok. The answer is pi 13 squared."

"Correct."

**After School**

"Kyoya I'm going to see you at probably 7:00."

"Why?"

"I want to practice my defense and offense, so I'll be ready when I am fighting Twili."

"Ok."

**Kyoya's pov**

I open the door. "Where's Silvia?" Fuyumi asks.

"She had to go to her grandma's house. She's really sick and it was urgent."

"Oh, ok."

"She'll be home by 7:00." I go upstairs. _Luckily today is Friday, so I have no homework._ So I go on my computer and see that dad's party is tomorrow. _ It's a work party so I get to stay home. _

**Silvia's pov**

I went to the middle of the woods. I punched and kicked trees to test my strength and both times I knocked the trees down. "Good. Now dodging attacks." I run at my full speed, fun up a tree, do a flip in the air and land on my feet. "Now I know I'm stronger then Twili no matter how much she tries to strengthen them. For the last test accuracy." I clap my hands and a bow and arrows appear. I aim for the center of the trees and each tree I hit is in the perfect center. When I'm done its 7:00. "I should go." I run at my full speed out of the woods then run at average human speed to Kyoya's house. I walk into the house, and knock on Kyoya's door.

"Come in." I open the door.

"What you doing."

"Nothing, just thinking about dads party and triple checking to make sure my calculations are correct."

"I'm sure they are. You shouldn't stress about it, it's not healthy." I get up and leave.

"Silvia." Fuyumi says. "Are you ok?" At that point Kyoya practically ran out of his room.

"Silvia." He whispers. "Say you're sad."

"But I'm not and that would be a lie." He sighs.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do. Silvia you're a whore." I start to cry.

"I understand how you feel." Fuyumi says. "Do you want anything?"

"N-no."

"Sorry Silvia I had to make an excuse for you leaving so long. I didn't mean what I said." I wipe my tears away. "And why are you so emotional?"

"Well you see, that's just how I am I can't change that."

"Ok." That's when my phone rings.

"Hello, who is this?"

**To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry I'm late posting this chapter I was busy. And I learned how to drive a 4 wheeler, and I couple of time I almost fell off. I do not own Ouran, Tor, Twili, Ninjas, or Mitch. I own Silvia. And sorry I haven't been adding a lot of description lately chapters. Thank you Leelee255 for telling me this. This chapter has a lot of description in it. And I didn't mean to make it like I was trying to push something to happen. So sorry.**

**Chapter 26**

**Silvia's pov**

"Oh sorry wrong number." The voice says.

**Next day**

**Tor's pov**

I woke up. "Hey Mitch playing Slender Man was awesome."

"Ya, it was." That's when I felt weak. "Tor you're having a nose bleed."

I started to panic. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Around the corner and to your right." I ran out of the room and into the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. "Oh, no it's that time of month." I covered my nose, when a gush of blood went everywhere and I was forced to uncover my nose. My blood hit the door with a lot of force. It sounded like a water from a water gun hitting the door but louder.

"Are you ok Tor?"

"I'm fine." I heard his footsteps walk away. My blood came out of my nose faster each minute. I put my head over the bath tub and pretty soon the bathtub filled up with blood. "Just great." Eventually the room was filling up with blood, and I collapsed on the floor. "If I can just stay conscious." At that point I passed out.

**A/N: I know this isn't realistic but Shelby is the one who created** **her and has it happen in our role plays so ya. Anyway.**

**Mitch's pov**

I walked over near the bathroom again when I saw blood escaping through the door. I knock on the door, "Tor are you ok?" There's no response. I got worried, so I kicked down the door and blood washed over me like waves at the ocean when you go under the water. I gasped, "Tor!" She was passed out. "Wow. That's a lot of blood. How can blood gush out like that?" I picked her up and set her down on the couch, then I got some tissues and tried to stop the bleeding. "How is this possible? What is she? I know she's not human, that's a fact. But she is hot." I shake my head. "No I have to stay focused." Blood kept gushing from her nose, at one point it spurted up like a water fountain. "How much fucking blood does she have?!" I ran and got a rag. I held the rag to her nose. 5 minutes later the rag is soaked in blood. "What the hell." I gave up. "I can't control this." Blood spurted up again, and eventually everything was covered in blood. I put my head on her chest. "Yup, she's still breathing. That's good. But will she make it through the night?"

**Jay's pov**

"Where's Tor?" I ask. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"I don't know." Cole responds. "I hope she's all right." I started to drink my milkshake.

"Should we go look for her?"

"Ya but where would we find her?" Asks Kai. "I mean Zane is hypnotized."

"Shhh! Twili is upstairs and if she hears you say that-

"Zane is hypnotized, Zane is hypnotized!" Twili come down stairs and she doesn't look happy. "Oh. Look what the cat dragged in." Twili then runs and kicks Kai in the face and he goes through the window.

"I suggest you and everyone else here shut up or something bad will happen to Garmadon and Misako."

"No, not my parents!" Lloyd shouts. Twili goes back upstairs. Kai then opens the door and man is he bruised on his eye.

"She can't give a kick for shit." I cover his mouth.

"Shut up Kai." Twili comes down stairs again.

"What did Kai say?"

"I said you-

I jump in. "Kai said you have pretty hair."

"Then who said I can't give a kick for shit?"

"I said that. And also that if you unhypnotized Zane he would say it's not you it's a me Mario." Twili kicks me in the stomach and through a different window. I land on the pavement near the street. "Ugg. I have a headache now."

**To be continued….**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you Tor for telling people we're writing a Naruto Fanfiction (Not sarcasm). I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Tor, Ninjas, Mitch, and Twili. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 27**

**Mitch's pov**

Tor finally woke up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She sits up and looks around. "Sorry I bled all over everything."

"It's fine. But what are you?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I am a vampire mixed with a dragon mixed with a demon, daughter of the Overlord."

"Wow. Anyway you should rest."

"Ok." Tor lays back down on the couch. And I clean up the blood.

**Lloyd's pov**

Jay walks in the through the door. I ask, "Is anybody scared of Twili besides me?" Everyone raises their hands. "Oh good, I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Can we go get cake?"

"Ya. Sure, what the hell let's get some." Kai says.

**Next Friday night**

**Silvia's pov**

I couldn't go to sleep that night_. What if Zane can't be fixed because of me? What if the rest of the Host Club hates me when or if they find out? Will things ever be the same? _I decided to relax and head to bed.

**Mitch's pov**

I go into the living room where Tor was. "Umm, Tor." The palms of my hands get sweaty.

"Yeah." She has this surprised look on her face.

"Will, you go out with me?"

"Yeah." I was surprised.

"Really?" I sit next to her on the couch.

"Of course. You're different from all the other guys."

"Ok. Good." I put my arm around her. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Umm how about All Dead."

"Ok."

**Kai's pov**

"Hey Cole wake up." I whisper as I shake him.

"What?"

"Looks like someone is crabby. Anyway, let's pull a prank."

"On who?"

"Twili."

"Did you not learn anything?" I yank him out of bed and we wander through the dark room. I get to Twili's bed.

"Cole you spray the whip cream on her face. Do a smiley face though."

"I can't see her face."

"Then guess. Just hurry up."

"Ok." Cole sprays the whip cream.

"Now I'll add the chocolate sauce." I drizzle chocolate sauce all over her face and some on her pillow. "Let's go free Lloyd's parents."

"Right." We tip toe down the stairs. We reach the basement door and try to open it but it's locked. "What do we do now?" Cole asks.

"Cole we're going to have to be fast about this." I kick the friging door down and we run down the basement stairs. I burn the rope so Misako and Garmadon are free.

"Leave through the back door and don't stop running until you get to the woods." We hear Twili come down the stairs. We rush back up the stairs, Garmadon and Misako leave.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO!"

I reply, "Well somebody doesn't look happy." She hits us in the pressure points so we can't use our powers. "Ass hole." We try to attack her, but she kicks our ass. Then kicks us out the window.

"DON'T COME BACK!" She yells. We run like hell.

"Nice job Kai you pissed her off."

"Whatever."

**To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Lol Tor, nice. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Twili, Mitch, or Tor. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 28**

**Kai's pov**

Later we met up with Garmadon and Misako, and that night we slept on the streets.

**Next day**

**Twili's pov**

I woke up and went to the bathroom when… "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I started getting frantic. "No, no, no this can't be happening. It's that time of month. How the hell am I supposed to beat up Silvia when I have cramps and I'm bleeding?" I get a pad. And think.

**Lloyd's pov**

"Hey Jay, do you know where Kai and Cole went?"

"No. I was sound asleep last night."

"Hmm. Maybe they're just out, who knows. And where did Tor go? I need to know, she hasn't come back in a while." That's when Tor walks in.

"Tor!" Jay shouts. That's when Twili came down stairs.

"Oh. Well look what the cat dragged in." Tor says.

"You shouldn't start, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, are you a widdle mad because you a whiny baby!"

"Shut up!" She uses some sort of power then my mind fades to black.

**Tor's pov**

"You hypnotized Jay and Lloyd." I growl

"Now I suggest you do what I say or this… Lloyd go smash your face against the wall."

"Yes, Twili." Lloyd does that.

"You monster." I use my powers to unhypnotize Lloyd and Jay. "Lloyd you ok."

"Yeah but why does my head hurt?"

"I'll explain later." I use my powers to unhypnotize Zane. "Wha- nothing's happening."

"Oh, that's because I have really strong powers binding him to my command, and no one can turn him back to normal, except for… never mind."

"What! Tell me or I'll kill you!"

"Even if you do, my powers will still bind him to my command."

"What?!"

"Go ahead!" She smirks at me. I want to but I can't. There's just something off about her, but I don't know what. She seems more frustrated and cocky than usual. "That's what I thought." She walks away.

"Why didn't you kill her Tor?" Jay asks surprised.

"Because there's something off about her. She's more frustrated and cocky than usual."

"Your right Tor." Lloyd says. "Whatever she's planning it can't be good."

"I could see her energy, she's not mad at us."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked at her mood and she honestly didn't take us as a threat, and she wasn't going to attack me. She was holding back."

"If she's not mad at us then who is she mad at?"

"Of course. Silvia. That explains why I couldn't break through her spell on Zane." I start to talk to them through my mind, _"We are going to spy on Twili whenever she leaves the house. _Where's Kai and Cole?"

"We don't know." Jay says.

**Twili's pov**

I go back upstairs. "Zane lets go outside." I demand.

"Yes Twili." We head down stairs and go outside to be greeted by snow falling. It feels like someone is watching me, I whip around but see no one and I can't sense any magic presence. We keep walking but I have my guard up.

**To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. And I can't update everyday anymore. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the Ninjas, Tor, Twili, and Mitch. I own Silvia.**

**Twili's pov**

Zane and I walk for a while, that's when I feel another presence again. _This I weird. Sometimes I feel like this but this is like the sixth time today. _I whip around, and I still see no one there. I get frustrated and use a spell to see anyone hiding even if they use a spell to try to conceal their presence. I look towards the bushes and see three people hiding in the bushes. _Why the hell are they following me? What are they planning to do? _ I shake it off and we head home.

**Garmadon's place**

**Tor's pov**

"Well that was a waste of time." Jay says. I flip my hair.

"Actually it wasn't. If you could read her mind. You would know that she was thinking about a fight that's going to go on."

"When and where?" Lloyd asks.

"I don't know. But we will follow her."

**Cole's pov**

Kai and I eventually met up with Garmadon and Misako. "So when will we go back to your place Garmadon?" I ask. Garmadon looks at me with the expression of really you had to ask that. Isn't it obvious?

"We'll go back one that monster of a girl is gone. Which will probably be never."

Kai joins in. "Actually I overheard her talking to Zane, saying that if Silvia didn't show up to the fight tomorrow, she would kill him."

"When did you hear this?" I ask, surprised by how for once he wasn't being a complete jerk.

"Yesterday."

"So the fight is today."

"Yeah dip shit." I rolled my eyes. "So what we know about a lame ass fight. We don't know where it's going to be."

"Wait! I overheard Twili talking about how she couldn't wait to be at Ouran Academy next week. She said that last Saturday so that's today."

"So Cole," Kai starts out. "Are you saying we're going to the fight?"

"Yeah."

"So when are we going?"

"Well that's the problem. What time? Let's be there by noon. In the western movies everything starts at noon."

"Oh great. We're relying on movies. What has this world come to?"

"Do you have to be an asshole?"

"No. I just choose to be."

**Silvia's pov**

Ever since I walked into school I've been jittery. But I know this I have to do. It's my destiny. I walked down the hallway hearing everyone talking about the winter ball. At some point I fell asleep in class. "SILVIA!" I wake up to the teacher yelling at me.

"Yes."

"Go home."

"But-

"Just go home."

"Ok."

**8:00 pm at Ouran Academy**

I waited for Twili I the cold snow. "Kai, Cole, Garmadon, and Misako, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to watch the fight." Cole says.

"Oh. You guys shouldn't have come."

"Why?"

"I can't promise anyone's safety and-

"Silvia. You've looked out for us. Now it's time to return the favor. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. But we'll stay out of your way. This is something you have to do alone."

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Kai bitches. "It's like 20 degrees out here-

"Kai. I'll get hot when I'm fighting." That's when I see Twili and Zane come up the street, followed by Tor, Jay and Lloyd.

"Are you ready Silvia?" Twili asks.

"Yes."

"Oh and we'll be battling on Ouran Academy's lawn. Just to make it more interesting."

"Fine." Zane and Twili walk ahead. "Everyone else stay here behind this fence."

"Silvia," Tor starts. "Be careful."

"I will." I stand across from Twili. _Hopefully no one gets hurt. _ I see Twili give Zane a knife, and he's holding it up to his neck. "Twili what are you doing?"

"If I break through my power limiters Zane slices off his neck and he'll be unfixable." My mouth gapes open. _Now his life is on the line. I can't lose him._ That's when I got an idea. I take my power limiters off.

**To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Ninjas, Tor, Twili, or Mitch. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 30**

**Silvia's pov**

I ran at Twili at my full speed, but she dodged it with a flip over me. "What." I say surprised.

"You shouldn't be off guard, I have a lot more surprises up my sleeve." Twili says. I turn around to see the purple haired freak with a sword in her had. She comes at me so fast I barely have enough time to dodge her attack. I then feel this sharp pain in my leg. I look down to see blood dripping down my ankle. As I land come down to land on the ground I get my wings out to fly. "Two can play it that game." I see Twili get her wings out, and I fly high up in the sky. Twili then get next to me and tries to slash at my right wing. Luckily I dodged it. I head towards the ground. As I do that I hear Twili cast a spell, but I can't hear what she's saying with all the wind blowing in my ears. As I get closer to the ground I feel this hot heat scalding my skin, and then I get enveloped in this beam of light. The next thing I know I hit the ground hard. _That must have required a lot of power to cast that beam of light. _I force myself to get up. I look around to see a massive hole I'm in and people inside Ouran Academy looking out the window at us. "Silvia. You're a better opponent then I thought you would be."

"Thanks. And you're a bigger bitch then I thought you would be." Twili smirks at me.

"Sweet." I look at her power limiters to see if their getting weaker. And sadly they don't look like their getting weaker at all. "Silvia. You're also disappointing me."

"How?"

"I thought you would at least use some of your powers. But no you're going easy on me."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"I call to the god of lightning to head my voice: Punish this girl for what she has done!" This lightning comes out and shocks Twili.

"Ahhhhh! You asshole. Now you're going to get it." She growls. She comes at me with her full speed and stabs me. I tried to dodge it but she was too fast. She stabs me in the heart. I scream, and land on the ground. "Yes. I beat her." She turns to walk away when I rip the sword out of my heart and heal my wounds.

"Oh Twili."

"What? How is this possible?"

"Oh. Let me explain. If you were smart you would know that not all Goddesses are immortal. I was born immortal." I feel myself glowing.

"Well I'm immortal too."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?" I get out the Holy Angel Sword.

"This sword is no ordinary sword."

"I know. I've only read about it in books though. I never thought I would actually get to see it in real life. The Holy Sword can even kill immortals. But how did you get it?"

"It was given to my dad. But he used it for evil. When he died I went to where he hid it and took it."

"Silvia, please. You don't have the guts to kill me."

"Oh really?" I run at her trying to impale her heart but she dodges again flying over me. _I now know what she did. She casted a spell boosting up her speed. She's smart… but I'm smarter. _I put the Holy Sword away. I whisper, "Now it's time to go with plan B."

**Twili's pov**

I look at Silvia's eyes, and they are filled with determination. _She has a plan, but what? Why did she put the Holy Sword away? _ Question fill my mind as I try to figure it out. _No I need to stay focused. I need to be one step ahead of her at all times. _I run towards the Academy. _Maybe I'll hit one of her weak spots. If I use the most powerful spell I know, I can hit the school and kill Zane, and maybe her friends. _I use a move called light explosion and aim for the school. "Noooo!" I hear Silvia scream with fear and agony in her voice. The people in the Academy started to scatter and take cover. As the light hit the school, and the school crumbled down, I passed out, and I felt my power limiters break. I hit the ground with a thud.

**Tamaki's pov**

"Everyone run out of the building!" I yell over the screams and shouts. I can't believe Silvia is a Goddess. And Kyoya didn't tell us. Luckily we're on the first floor, and the exit is right next to us practically. We get everyone out of the building.

"Is everyone ok?" Kyoya asks. I look to see Silvia over near Zane.

**Silvia's pov**

After Twili started to fall on the ground I ran over to Zane just in time to save him from killing himself. I put my hand over the blade so he would cut my palm of my hand instead of his throat. That's when the weirdest thing happened. My blood started to harden, making it harder to cut through my hand. But it still hurt like hell. I felt hot tears burn my eyes. "Zane. Please snap out of it. All the Ninjas need you. I need you. I know you can hear me. Think of all the good times we've had together. Please Zane I don't want to lose you!" I break down crying.

"S- S- Silvia?"

"Zane!" The Ninjas start to come over. Zane takes the knife out of the palm of my hand.

"Are you ok?" Zane asks me.

"Yes. Of course."

"Hey Zane." Jay says. "Good to have you back.

"Thank you."

"Umm. Not to interrupt the reunion but look." Tor says as she points to the terrified faces of the crowd.

"Oh." Jay says.

"You guys should go." I say. "I can handle this."

"Are you sure Silvia?" Zane asks.

"Yes."

"Ok." He kisses my forehead. The Ninjas leave. I start to walk over to the silent crowd. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this everyone." I cast a spell erasing everyone's memory of what happened, sparing only the Ninjas, and the Host Club. The ones who got their memory erased fainted. "Are you guys mad."

"Mad, no. Disappointed, yes." Tamaki says. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well because, you guys might tell people and also I was afraid everyone would over react."

"How did Kyoya find out?" Hikaru asks.

"Let's just say he's good at noticing the littlest things. You guys probably don't want me in your lives anymore."

"We never said that." Tamaki says. "We're just disappointed. We won't tell anyone though."

"Thank you." That's when I hear Twili moan. I turn around to see Twili try to get up. I get out the Holy Sword and walk towards her. I have the tip pressed up against her heart. "You thought you had everything planned out perfectly. Didn't you?" I start out. "Well just to let you know, even the most perfect people have a breaking point." That's when I stabbed Twili. I turned around to face the host club. "Kyoya I'll be at your house in a bit I have to take care of some stuff."

"Of course."

"Bye." And then I head to Garmadon's place.

**Garmadon's place**

**Zane's pov**

The Ninjas and I were sitting at the table when the door opens and Silvia walks in. I stood up. "Silvia the Ninjas told me what happened and I'm sorry, about everything. And sorry to you guys too."

"It's ok." Jay says.

"We forgive you." Says Tor.

"Yeah." Kai agrees.

"You don't have to apologize. You were being mind- controlled." Silvia points out.

"And Silvia. Will you go out with me again?"

"Of course." We hug. "Need to go though, because when Twili moved in I went to live with Kyoya."

"What!" We all scream in unison. And she walks out the door.

**Kyoya's pov**

I was waiting for Silvia when, she walked in. "Hello, Silvia."

"Hi. Can I talk to your dad for a second?"

"Of course." I lead her to his office. She knocks on the door. I'm a little nervous.

**To be continued…..**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Mitch, Tor, or the Ninjas. I own Silvia.**

**Chapter 31**

**Kyoya's pov**

I hear my dad say, "Come in." With a stern voice. Silvia goes in and the door shuts. All is quiet. I pace up and down the hallway. _What's taking so long? They've been in there for over 3 minutes. _My heart is pounding. _Why am I so nervous? _ I hear the door open. Silvia walks out with this sad look on her face, and my dad follows her out. "Everyone come in the kitchen!" He demands. His voice echoes like he's in a cave throughout the house. I walk into the kitchen, followed by Akito. "You may say your announcement."

"Thank you." Silvia responds. "I'm going to live back with the Ninjas. Now that him and Twili are broken up with. Thanks all of you for letting me stay here for a while." She bows, turs and exits through the door. _I wonder how the rest of the Host Club is taking this._

**Tamaki's pov**

"Why Kyoya? Why?" I whisper in my room. "Well no matter what. I'm not going to treat her differently." Determination fills my eyes. "It's part of the Host Club rules to treat our customers/ guests with respect and I will not break that rule. Not matter what!"

"Tamaki no yelling I the house!" My Grandma shouts.

"Yes Grandmother!" I respond. I quit down after that. I look at my clock. "Oh. Crap. I need to go to bed. I need to get my beauty sleep."

**Haruhi's pov**

_I guess that makes sense. Her hair color was strange. And it did seem like her and Kyoya were spending a lot of time together. So it does make sense. _I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. _Maybe that's why she was so excited to see everything, and took nothing for granted. She cherished it with kindness. _My eyes started to drift in the hazy darkness, and then sleep took over.

**Hikaru and Kaoru's pov**

"This was as a surprise." I said to Hikaru

"Yeah."

"What's wrong Hikaru?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"Oh. We should go to sleep it's been an interesting night. We'll discuss this in the morning." I turn to my side. But that night I couldn't sleep. My mind kept wandering.

**Tamaki's pov**

Well in the end everything worked out well. Time flew by really fast. And before I knew it Kyoya and I graduated. As we walked down the hallway I asked, "Kyoya what are you going to do? For a job I mean."

"Well if you really want to know I'm going to go to Medical School and get my PHD degree." My mouth gaped open.

"What! Well it also isn't a surprise. I want to become a Model."

"Are you going to go to Modeling School?"

"No. Because I have already mastered the art of Modeling."

"What type of Model are you going to be?"

"Well isn't it obvious. A face Model."

"I should have known." We walked into the Host Club room, and it was pitch black.

"What?! Where's everyone. I got a text from Haruhi saying to meet her here, but I guess she left." The lights turn on and everyone appears out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells in unison. A big smile stretches across my face.

"You did this all for us. And Mori. Honey. I thought I would never see you again."

"Isn't that being a little dramatic Tamaki?" Kyoya says.

"I guess. And Kyoya. Why don't you look surprised?"

"Let's just say someone told me."

"Who?" Everyone looks at each other.

"Silvia."

"What!" We all shout.

"Umm, well. I can't tell a lie." She says.

"Kyoya!" I yell. "Why. Can't you be surprised once in a while?"

"I could but I don't like to be surprised." Everything smoothed out from there. We had ice cream cake, listened to some music.

"So boss." Hikaru started to say.

"What's going to happen to the Host Club?" Kaoru finishes.

"Well I thought about it. We're losing a lot of people and we've come down to our last resorts. Everyone The Host Club will be closed for business, unless…"

"Unless what? Senpi what are you planning?"

"Unless we pick new members to replace us so the Host Club lives on. All in favor of finding people to replace us say I"

"I" We all say in unison.

"Ok then it's settled." I point my finger at Kyoya. "Kyoya start working on flyers and post them around the school so when everyone gets back from vacation they will see them. Mori, Honey, and Kyoya we will be the judges. We will train whoever we pick. And that goes for everyone in the Host Club who graduates. We will only have 2 months." Progress was being made. When the new school year started a lot of the guys signed up. Kyoya, I, Honey, and Mori were evaluating how well they did imitations of us and to see if they had potential. In a month we picked who we wanted to train and got to it. After training it all paid off. The next day they are in the Host Club.

**Hikaru's pov**

_Sure the newbies can do imitations on how they act but they can't replace the original Host Club. I hope this goes well. _In 5 months everything is fine. Kaoru, Haruhi and I became friends with them. _I guess I can trust them. _3 months later Haruhi, Me, and Kaoru graduate. Find people to replace us and have a party. Haruhi went to be a kindergarten Teacher. Kaoru and I went to be face Modelers and Fashion Modelers.

**Silvia's pov**

And I was left all alone. Honey and Mori moved their dojo. I had no more friends at school. Every day the same as yesterday. Go to school quiet, go home quiet. That's when Zane asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just lonely at school." I walk away to my room to do homework. The next day I come home from school and see the Original Host Club. "W- What are you guys doing here?"

"What does it look like, we're here to see you." Tamaki says. Everyone has smiles on their faces.

"But-

"Zane gave us a call." I look at Zane. A smile come across my face. My eyes filled with joy.

"You did this for me." I go and hug him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I turn and walk to the Host Club.

"I thought I would never see you guys again."

"Don't worry Silvi Chan. We will always be there with you until the end." Honey says.

"You didn't think you could get away from us that easily." Kyoya says.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this Fanfiction. I think I did good for my first time. But I'll do better the next Fanfiction I write. I want to give a little bit of credit to my friend for helping me write a paragraph of the Fanfic. **


End file.
